lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 360
Report #360 Skillset: Kata Skill: Forms Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Apr 2010 Furies' Decision: Max forms raised and forms made to list alphabetically. Problem: There is currently a limit on the number of forms a monk can create (75). The nature of ka (more ka available at high momentum -> forms need different versions for different momenutm levels) means a monk who wants to use their class to its fullest potential requires more than 75 slots. For example: to deliver double hemiplegy, a Tahtetso needs forms to incorporate speed, kick, soft, twist, concussion etc. as increasing momentum allows. Furthermore, the monk will then need doubles of each of these forms to use the power mod where necessary. If the monk is interested in delivering damage instead of wounding, another set of forms will need to be made to replace soft with hard. So here you can see for 1 type of attack, the monk could use up to 16 of their 75 forms. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Raise the maximum number of forms to 150. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Rework the power, damage and wounding mods to function like knight combatstyles. This would reduce the need for copies of a form to do damage, wounding or razing. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Regardless of whether the cap is raised, could the list of KATA FORMS be listed alphabetically and a KATA RENAME function be added? Player Comments: ---on 4/6 @ 06:17 writes: I would prefer Solution 1 as it keeps monks distinct from knights, requires less coding and has less impact on other aspects of combat. ---on 4/6 @ 08:12 writes: Agreed with Placeus on all counts. Monks used to have a huge number of forms available to them, either it was unlimited or the limit was so high that it essentially didn't matter. I was never clear on why that particular aspect of monks was instigated in the first place, so sure, raise the cap. ---on 4/6 @ 22:17 writes: Definite no on solution 2. Solution 1 sounds fine. If a cap was put in at some point, I'd imagine it was because of memory usage issues on the server. ---on 4/7 @ 04:51 writes: Solution 1 looks like it'd be easiest. Might get a little unwieldy, though, at that number of forms... any chance of a KATA RENAME function and alphabetical sorting on the KATA FORMS list? ---on 4/7 @ 06:04 writes: Er, yeah, should clarify, agreeing with solution 1, not 2. If server space is a problem, keep the cap as high as feasible, please. ---on 4/12 @ 09:03 writes: Solution 1 is much simpler than a 5th redo on monk formulae. ---on 4/13 @ 04:43 writes: Included Thul's suggestions re alphabetical listing and KATA RENAME ---on 4/13 @ 19:09 writes: Fond of solution 1 ---on 4/20 @ 05:54 writes: I have nothing against solution 1, but why not, perhaps in addition, change the 'lunge' mods (jakati, skive, etc) to function like boost. That is, you don't put them in a form, but you could do say, kata perform *monkspam and the asterisk would tell it to use lunge. I'm told lunge doesn't take ka, so it wouldn't change anything except reduce the number of form clones you need to make. ---on 4/30 @ 03:29 writes: Good idea Fillin. I just did a quick count and that change would reduce my total forms from 75 to 60. I think a raise in the cap is still needed, but your suggestion would reduce the total number of forms if memory etc. is a concern.